Future
by DigiXrosForums
Summary: Sometimes, you have to betray in order to help someone you care about.


A dark castle was looming across the barren wasteland. The trees were all dead and damp and hundred of bats darkened the sky.

In front of the castle was a small white kitten-like Digimon, and she was examining the scars she got today from her 'master'.

Her best friend floated down to her and looked at her for three or four minutes before he spoke.

"Hello, Gatomon."

The white cat turned and grim smile was on her face.

"Hello, Wizardmon."

Wizardmon crouched and looked Gatomon straight in the eyes.

"They're still beautiful, as you are." he said gently.

After saying this, he flew upwards, landing on the castle ledge. Myotismon was there, behind the wooden door. Wizardmon sighed. There would soon be a time when he would be able to stop pretending and take his rightful place behind and beside his true liege.

For Gatomon might have sworn allegiance to Myotismon out of fear, but Wizardmon swore allegiance to Gatomon in his mind. Of course, Gatomon didn't know this, but she will know soon enough.

Right now, however, he had to keep on pretending, for her sake.  
He raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in." Myotismon said from the inside.

Wizardmon looked around and saw the darkness, some worn-out books and a large wooden door with iron bits that held it in place.

"A passage to the Real World." Myotismon said "We, all of us will go through as soon as I figure out this secret card combination." he added, showing a package.

"I am somewhat of a scholar, I can figure the combination for you under one condition, Gatomon and me go together. She recruited me after all." Wizardmon said.

"Well, that's a good reasoning. She may go with us to the Real World."

Wizardmon bowed and left

"You are dumb." Wizardmon thought as the door closed behind him.

Myotismon's army, including DemiDevimon, Wizardmon and Gatomon landed in front of abandoned building that Myotismon made his hideout while in Real World.

Little did Myotismon and DemiDevimon know of certain Digimon and his plans.

Wizardmon looked at Gatomon sadly. What memories she once had were no more thanks to constant beatings Myotismon gave her.

His resolve strengthened, and he began full fledged search for Eighth Child, albeit for different reasons. Myotismon and everyone else, including Gatomon, were searching in order to destroy. Wizardmon, on the other hand, was searching in order to reunite Gatomon and her partner.

When he finally found a clue, he went and found Gatomon, and he told her everything. He told her how he fights for her, and not for Myotismon, and he reunited her with Hikari, her partner.

But when they went out to get the crest of Light, Myotismon caught them by suprise. He threw Wizardmon into a river and captured Gatomon.

Gatomon was suffering on the inside. Hikari could stand in front of her any time now, and then all would be lost. Her dreams, her hopes, everything.

She fervently hoped Hikari wouldn't come. But Hikari came anyway, and Gatomon knew she had to protect her partner's life even if it costs her her own.

Next thing she knew was that she, Hikari, Myotismon and DemDevimon were flying upwards.

"After them!" someone shouted.

Suddenly, big wolfish digimon leapt onto the ledge and took a fighting stance in front of them. Then Myotismon sent him falling.  
And then a blast hit Myotismon from behind, and he turned angrily and looked at Wizardmon

"For so long, I was hiding in shadows, pretending to serve you." Wizardmon began "For years I was waiting to stand beside my true liege, waiting for right moment to do so. That time is now." he announced, turning towards Gatomon "I forsake my vows of fealty to Lord Myotismon and swear fealty to you instead." he proclaimed

"What?" Myotismon and Gatomon said at the same time, one in anger, the other in delight.

"You heard me." Wizardmon said, pleasantly "I would die for her if it comes down to it."

"But..." Gatomon tried to protest, but Wizardmon silenced her

"She saved me from danger and thirst." Wizardmon continued "Now I will save her from serving an abomination such as you!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon responded.

Wizardmon blocked the attack with his staff.

"For her. Magical Beam!"

The battle had just begun.

Read more: . ?board=digifanfics&action=display&thread=352#ixzz1zI3xvTP9


End file.
